Scones
by Sakata-Bluemoon
Summary: Just something random I made up while it was raining this holidays... Please read, review and enjoy.


Scones... Yes I know that is a weird way to start this story, well any story, but at the moment that's what I'm craving; like a vampire craves human blood. Why you may ask, well I haven't had breakfast and won't for another three hours {yes it's four in the morning}. So my plan is to waste that time by updating my myspace, facebook and write some more on my other stories. And the memory of an old, old event came back to me; I almost forgot it had happened {my plan was to forget it had happened}. So that's what I'm going to tell you about this wonderfully dreary Friday morning, an experience that happened to me on a day when the entire world was completely out of whack...

My name is Sakata Bluemoon, I am this many years old and my favourite Manga/Anime character is Akamaru 'cause he is soooo cute {but don't let Kiba read that otherwise I'm in deep trouble}. A few years ago I was quarantined to my bed because of a virus I'd picked up during the school term; I felt like shit and the icing on the cake was that every couple of hours I had to take a medicine that tasted like soap and fennel {if you ever end up tasting these two things together you'll know what I mean – bleh}. So I was trapped in my great big blue and chocolate bedroom while the rest of my family were off working; meh it wasn't as bad as I'm making it out to be, I had my laptop and wireless. {And I'm getting sidetracked, sorry.}

So I'm there reading Naruto Manga {I was up to the part where you start crying for Gaara – I know *tear swipe} and munching on an apple and the computer starts acting - well weird. The weird thing was that the pictures on the screen seemed to be moving {and I was defiantly reading Manga not watching Anime}, and I'm sitting there apple forgotten on the bed, my mouth agape. Right so most of you are probably going 'Hah she's just hallucinating from the fever. The pictures aren't really moving it's all in her head.' Well yeah I was thinking the exact same thing, except I left the room and came back several times; nothing changed the pictures where still moving, like they were possessed; except possessed things don't play out the manga scenes like these guys where, it was like being on a film set with the actors playing there parts i front of you. So now with this knowledge you go, 'well alright someone's defiantly been eating something hallucinogenic.' No, so there I had not being doing drugs – well nothing hallucinogenic anyway... But that's not the point, right getting off track again.

I'm panicking and so I decided to do what I've done before when the computer acts weird, I started talking to it {Yep, now you defiantly think I'm weird but stuff you} except usually when it acts weird or doesn't do things my way I just growl and threaten to throw it out the room and let it handle my younger sibling {usually works too}.

"What the hell is going on here?" I squeaked at the screen, suddenly all the characters on the screen turned their heads to stare at me {Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke or was it Rock Lee (for the sake of getting this over and done with lets just say both are in the same hospital room just next to each other) and all of tehm stop what they where doing, so Sasuke/ Rock Lee sit up in the hospital beds and stare}.

"Shh!" hissed Naruto, "Haven't you been paying attention to the story? I wanna get this scene over and done with." I shrieked like an idiot and grabbed the closest thing to me; and at that moment was my really, REALLY old blacky grey bear {he's missing his nose and an eye thanks to my dog when he was younger}.

"Troublesome woman, why is she hiding behind the bear?" Shikamaru murmured coming closer to the edge of the screen. I lightly chewed on my bottom lip, Naruto and Shikamaru two supposedly inanimate drawings were talking to me. Well I decided that I was just hallucinating and the fever had broken to a new level, nothing wrong with that; may as well entertain myself.

"Because you're not meant to be talking to me." I whined, "You have to be just part of my imagination... Yeah that's what's going on, the fever has broken to a new level. You're nothing but hallucinations, so when I reopen my eyes you'll all be back to normal." I began rambling, closing my eyes tight I prayed that everything would go back to normal when I opened them.

"Did that really work for you?" Sasuke asked stepping up onto the little bar at the bottom of the window.

"No..." I whined cuddling my teddy closer. "So, what the hell is going on here?" the five boys stared dully at me; Gaara sighed and pushed Sasuke down from the internet window onto the bar at the bottom of the screen.

"My story..." he growled staring at the retreating Uchiha, "I'm telling the story of my past at the moment, I'm only going through this once girly so pay attention as we go through this story. God you put your heart into something and people don't bloody pay attention."

"Oh shut it Gaara, Jesus Christ you complain more than Shikamaru here. At least he only uses one word." Naruto cut in shoving Gaara in the arm.

"Quit using our work names, idiot." Shikamaru murmured grabbing the closest icon to him. "Fanfictions... What's a fanfiction?" He stared at me, head tilted slightly to the side. I was still in shock, so the only way to explain what I was doing was that I'd defiantly gone catatonic.

"Open it..." Sasuke hissed managing to crawl back into the internet window; Shika shrugged and grabbed both sides of the yellow folder, ripping it open. Small white pages fell to his feet, Sasuke was there quick as they touched the ground, scrapping them into his awaiting arms. "Hey Gaara there are some in here with your name in the title." Curiously Gaara shuffled closer, snatching the one Sasuke was holding into his hands.

"No!" I screamed breaking out of my coma as realisation of what he was going to read hit me. I had no idea what to do, if he read those fanfictions which some of my friends had sent me he would die... Die screaming and destroying my computer. So to protect my investment I did the only thing I could, grabbing the USB mouse I dragged the cursor over to where he was trying to read the file and right clicked, immediately sending the document to the trash can. This was what I did with the rest of them, the look the boys gave me was one with pure murderous intent.

"Why not?" they growled the noise sounding like static - it was such a distracting sound that I didn't notice that Gaara's hand had crept to the weapons pouch around Sasuke's waist.

"Because... You're not allowed..." I whimpered resting a hand on the top of the computer screen, the plan had formed during my coma attack.

"NOT ALLOWED, THEY HAD MY NAME ON IT!" screeched Gaara, he was fast but I was faster. The screen slammed down with a solid thump. The throwing star sticking out of my headboard, I stared at it in fear. I was so freaked out that after removing the star and hiding it in my draw I went to the lounge and stayed there until my family got home. Well I actually fell asleep and when I woke up the entire fiasco felt like a really strange dream. Well a really strange dream that had something to do with the throwing star still hidden in my top drawer.

I know not my best written story, just something I wrote while I was still half asleep and I was hungry. Whatcha going to do? I know it was weird, really weird and not exactly well written; I know, I know not much to do with Naruto either and it was really REALLY short. But like always... Read it, shut it, review it... Chio - Sakata Bluemoon


End file.
